


Credit

by Xparrot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of genius are a shared effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit

**Author's Note:**

> For Lavvyan's prompt, "SGA, John/Rodney, moments of genius"

His brain saved the day again; his brilliant idea kept the city afloat. Rodney proudly accepts his much-deserved credit.

Except he wouldn't have had it if not for John's hands, John's mouth. The expert way John can bring him over the edge into that ecstatic instant of absolute clarity.

Not that Rodney can tell anyone that his ultimate inspiration was a really fantastic blowjob. Still, after the celebration and praise, it eats at him, late into the night. Finally he sits up, grabs the radio by his bed. "John. I couldn't--maybe I couldn't have done it. In time. Without you."

"Neither could I," John says, "without you. Since I'd now be dead, and all."

"So, call it...teamwork?" Rodney asks.

John snorts, but his voice is warm. "Good a name for it as any," he says.


End file.
